The present disclosure relates to a system and apparatus for producing and dispensing beverages.
There are numerous types of beverage dispensers that may benefit from the present disclosure, for example, coffee brewers, tea brewers or beverage concentrate dispensers. More particularly, any beverage dispenser that produces more than one beverage from different outlet ports or produces one beverage from multiple outlet ports may benefit from the present disclosure.
Beverage dispensers such as those mentioned above may be constructed with an overhanging portion which protrudes horizontally from an upper portion of a main structure or body of the beverage dispenser. The overhanging portion contains one or more outlet ports from which a beverage is dispensed.
Briefly, a system and apparatus for producing beverages is disclosed having a brewer with an intermediate structure or an extension portion located generally near a midline of the of the brewer under an overhanging portion. The extension portion is dimensioned such that it rises only a portion of the distance from a bottom surface of the brewer to the overhanging portion defining a void therebetween, thus allowing improved access to the area beneath the overhanging portion. The extension portion as disclosed, also includes a faucet protruding from the extension.
Additional features will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of drawings, illustrative of at least one embodiment of the disclosure.